happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Couplings
Couplings go here. Love is in the air. Can't you just smell it? Couplings Canon Characters 204px-CG.jpg|Giggles x Cuddles ddd.png|Flaky x Flippy H+p.jpg|Petunia x Handy 543px-Helping Helps.jpg|Splendid x Giggles Comeon.png|Cuddles x Flaky M33nzzqgIx1r1g23lo1.jpg|Disco Bear x Flaky 11f64594a89db266f539e924c97aba8e.png|Sniffles x Flaky 180px-Russell_and_Giggles.jpg|Giggles x Russell 235px-On_My_Mind.png|Giggles x Flippy deeee.png|Lifty x Flaky lol.jpg|Shifty x Petunia 235px-Giggles_and_Cro-Marmot_(Cold_Hearted).png|Giggles x Cro-Marmot 235px-Mime_and_Petunia_(_I_Heart_U)_(2).png|Mime x Petunia ssd.png|Lammy x Nutty FlippyNutty.png|Nutty x Flippy lol.png|Evil Flippy x Flippy 180px-Giggles_and_The_Mole.png|Giggles x The Mole Flaky Lammy.png|Flaky x Lammy htf___petunia_x_nutty_by_ryanthescooterguy-d3c1086.jpg|Nutty x Petunia Petunia_loves_Disco_Bear_O_o_by_YokoKinawa.png|Petunia x Disco Bear cromarmotpetunia.png|Cro-Marmot x Petunia 885e8f4df43ffe8b9a199332ab97e40e.jpg|Giggles x Disco Bear HTF_Truffles_X_Lammy_by_TDIrocker311.png|Truffles x Lammy ImagesCAR6IU5A.jpg|Mime x Lammy imagesCA5UWUMC.jpg|Splendont x Lammy imagesCADK51XO.jpg|Lammy x Splendid eee.png|Shifty x Splendid Cuddles x Lammy.jpg|Cuddles x Lammy awwcute.png|Petunia x Giggles htf a bit of a pickle 2.jpg|Lammy x Petunia Flaky and giggles.jpg|Flaky x Giggles htf party animal 2.jpg|Nutty x Flaky FnH.png|Flaky x Handy Happy Tree Friends - Concrete Solution _Part 1_ 004_0002.jpg|Handy x Giggles flippy x toothy.jpg|Flippy x Toothy lammy x flippy.jpg|Lammy x Flippy lammy x handy.png|Lammy x Handy Fan Characters (also includes Fan Character x Canon Character) Wolf love.png|Savaughn x Ale otusxgreatgrey.png|Otus x Great Grey Htf base milkshake by flippykat-d309k8r.png|Crazy x Shelly WTF.png|Ava x Trippy peckyxpeckia.png|Peckia x Pecky Roller coaster.png|Fuddles x Puffy Thief couple.png|Crafty x Shifty mimixpranky.png|Pranky x Mimi superspeedxfiora.png|Superspeed x Fiora Kam/Giggles.png|Kam x Giggles File:Love stinks.png|Fungus x Petunia Letmeslide.png|Guddles x Toad Lamanaxhandy.PNG|Handy x Lamana pervyxleaky.png|Leaky x Pervy jayxhelly.png|Jay x Helly emilyxtoothy.png|Emily x Toothy trixiexflippy.png|Flippy x Trixie 001x20srobostar.png|20's Robo Star x 001 lolliexnutty.png|Nutty x Lollie Love.PNG|Samantha x Wade deviousxkivila.png|Devious x Kivila nuttyxcavity.png|Nutty x Cavity Fair weather.png|Ray x Cloudy Unhappy holidays.png|Drama x Gloomy Boz and Fawn.jpg|Boz x Fawn Cagey.png|Chain x Zap howdyxshuffles.png|Howdy x Shuffles jackyxchuck.png|Jacky x Chuck brittonxlammy.png|Britton x Lammy toadxpoppy.png|Poppy x Toad tornxpia.png|Pia x Torn tornxziggles.png|Ziggles x Torn ripxpia.png|Pia x Rip bozxsweet.png|Sweet x Boz mimextwinkie.png|Mime x Twinkie magxcrafty.png|Crafty x Mag joshxstacy.png|Josh x Stacy Lammyxfelin2.png|Lammy x Felin Pirate love.png|Mandy x Russell Jennie x flippy.PNG|Jennie x Flippy Carpal Tunnel Of Love.png|Mime x Lily Skiyawouldntwannabeya.png|Jussy x Toothy DXS_incomplete_by_Spendid.jpg|Deeka x Splendid Bald love.png|Baldy x Venue Ale_and_Flippy_by_FlippynaLove93.png|Ale x Flippy Cute 2.png|Lucly x Lois Flirty.jpg|Disco Bear x Narnia pepperyxshivers.png|Shivers x Peppery What the..PNG|Danica x Crash Kiwis.png|Kiwi x White Kiwi jerkyxnaz.png|Naz x Jerky Accuracy love.png|Jesty x Shooter Stars in eyes.png|Daydream x Celeste sirgronxsamantha.png|Samantha x Sir Gron joeyxkuddly.png|Kuddly x Joey uno-onexfizzles.png|Fizzles x Uno-One Flare Gary.png|Flare I x Gary rexxale.png|Rex x Ale bluxsofty.png|Blu x Softy Love birds.png|Blu x Rio petunia_loves_rex_by_overninethousandtoth-d5e0a73.png|Petunia x Rex gigglyxtoothy.png|Giggly x Toothy Bella+RayTube Valentines.png|Bella x RayTube mimexribbon.png|Mime x Ribbon Haf enya e pop by enyathefoxflying2-d5p0xly.png|Enya x Pop sleepyxelliott.png|Sleepy x Elliott triplesxsplendid.png|Triples x Splendid Honeyxchewy.PNG|Honey x Chewy clistexsniffles.png|Cliste x Sniffles samanthaxsplendid.png|Samantha x Splendid Boomer flexxy.png|Flexxy x Boomer pierrexlammy.png|Pierre x Lammy saphyxlava.png|Saphy x Lava haf_enya_e_flippy_by_enyathefoxflying2-d60mau5.png|Flippy x Enya HTF Couples Your Love.png|Superspeed x Fiora, Gothy x Robo Star, Trippy x Ava, Buddy x Hippy CyborgGale.png|Cyborg x Gale MyOwnMind.png|Bella x Charge SweetFace X K-9.jpg|Sweet Face x K-9 000x1.png|000 x 1 AWW.png|Flippy x Angel Smile for the Camera!!.png|Splendid x Angel It's Pop's new wife!!.png|Pop x Rose Sea Lovers.png|Russell x Aqua Love medicine.png|Nurse x Germy Boom X Fly first kiss.png|Boom x Fly Fox married.png|Crispy x Foxa Lovestinks.png|Feary x Tulip TarsyxGiggles.jpg|Tarsy x Giggles Lovely blizzard.png|Lovely x Blizzard tulip x stacy.png|Tulip x Stacy lammy x raymond.png|Lammy x Raymond tulip x petunia.png|Tulip x Petunia A Science Crush.jpg|Sciencie X Sniffles evil giggles x evil flaky.png|Evil Giggles x Evil Flaky giggles x evil giggles.png|Evil Giggles x Giggles petunia x ainutep.png|Petunia x Ainutep cuddles x evil cuddles.png|Cuddles x Evil Cuddles flaky x evil flaky.png|Flaky x Evil Flaky flaky x evil flippy.png|Flaky x Evil Flippy flaky x stacy.png|Flaky x Stacy flaky x tulip.png|Tulip x Flaky PetuniaxOlaf.jpg|Petunia x Olaf evil flippy x evil flaky.jpg|Evil Flippy x Evil Flaky IMG-20131218-01086.jpg|Flaky x J. J. (a drawing of mine, if I'm bad drawing) cuddles x tulip.png|Cuddles x Tulip cuddles x stacy.png|Cuddles x Stacy sly x stacy.png|Sly x Stacy cuddles x sly.png|Cuddles x Sly lifty x liftelle.png|Lifty x Liftelle shifty x shiftette.png|Shifty x Shiftette Flippy X Wolfle.png|Flippy X Wolfle randomxlumpy.png|Random X lumpy Lisaxvector.png|Lisa x Vector handy x ainutep.png|Handy x Ainutep evil flaky x good flippy.jpg|Evil Flaky x Flippy handy x neil.png|Handy x Neil sly x petunia.png|Sly x Petunia sly x ainutep.png|Sly x Ainutep sly x tulip.png|Sly x Tulip tulip x ainutep.png|Tulip x Ainutep giggles x tulip.png|Giggles x Tulip giggles x ainutep.png|Giggles x Ainutep Pointless love.png|Pointy x Spinnie Crankless.png|Snooty x Smooth sly x electronic eater.png|Sly x Electronic Eater antique x fancy.png|Antique x Fancy taco x ainutep.png|Taco x Ainutep nutty x taco.png|Nutty x Taco stacy x flippy.png|Stacy x Flippy stubborn x flippy.png|Flippy x Stubborn flippy x sensitive.png|Flippy x Sensitive petunia x sensitive.png|Petunia x Sensitive petunia x stubborn.png|Petunia x Stubborn sensitive x stubborn.png|Sensitive x Stubborn hyperactive x fatty mcfatterson.png|Hyperactive x Fatty McFatterson petunia x hyperactive.png|Petunia x Hyperactive sly x hyperactive.png|Sly x Hyperactive tulip x hyperactive.png|Tulip x Hyperactive *Webb x Sekai *Rex x Ballerina *Supernova x Sniffles *Flipper x Petunia *Honey The Squirrel x Nutty *Raymond x Lammy *Angles x Atlas *Pointy x Spinnie *Snooty x Smooth *Manty x Lady *Rock x Tarant *Icy x Squishy *Tussles x Gothy *Cole x Naples *John x Natasha *Libra x Millennius *Bloomer x Timmy *6 x Lindsay *Sniffles x Lammy Category:Fandom Category:Couplings